ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Be-Knighted (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder and Ester are riding on the Tenn-Speed, traveling across the plains, green in plant life. Ester: (Shivering) Did we have to come somewhere so cold? Ryder: We’re barely headed north. We’re still outside of Wyoming. Ester: Well, my species gets cold easy. Ryder: Fine. I’ll try to keep us down south, but the fresh air of the plains is calling my name! Laser blasts fire at them, as Ester turns, looking behind them. Forever Knights are riding hovercycles, firing blasters at them. Ester: Armored people! Ryder: Armored people? (Ryder turns, seeing the Knights.) Knights! Hold on! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. He points his arm back, firing crystal shards, bouncing off the hovercycles. They fire, as Diamondhead maneuvers to dodge, Ester stretching her arm, knocking a Knight off their hovercycle. Knight: Take the alien scum down! We shall cleanse this planet of you! Diamondhead: Good luck with that. You can’t even (A laser blast hits his face, reflecting off.) Okay. Maybe you do have some aim. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, which grow in size as they approach the Knights. The Knights dodge frantically, as more keep coming. Diamondhead then turns around, facing them. Ester: What are you? Aaaagh! Diamondhead speeds towards the Knights, forming a blade hand. He strikes one, disabling the hover cycle. He turns back, and destroys another one. Knights with energy tipped lances appear, coming at him from the side. Diamondhead: Ha! That all you got?! He parries a lance with his blade hand, destroying it. The Knights keep going, as the Omnitrix times out, reverting. Ryder: You better run! See that, Ester? (He turns, seeing Ester was gone.) Ester? Ester is out cold, having been struck by a lance. She is on the back of a hovercycle, as the Knights retreat. Ryder: Oh, no you don’t! (Ryder rides after them, when one drops a smoke bomb. He drives through, coughing as he comes out the other side. The Knights were gone.) Ester! (Ryder presses a button on the Tenn-Speed’s panel, revealing a GPS system. A point of light was flashing, heading away.) Good thing I gave her my spare receiver. She can call the Tenn-Speed if she needs it, and I can track her. End Scene Ester, in an energy cage, is being wheeled around inside a castle. The Knights approach Enoch, who was sitting at a desk. His armor is brown, and he wears a golden face mask. Knight: Sire. We have captured an alien. Ester: Ugh. What happened? (She hits her head on the energy cage.) Hey! Let me out! Enoch: A human shaped one. No wonder they hide among us so well. Finally, a specimen that we captured before the government. Prepare to dissect it. Ester: Dissect?! Uh-uh! No way am I allowing that! Enoch: You don’t get a say in the matter. Take it away. Knight: Sire! (The Knights wheel Ester away, her still pounding on the cage.) Ryder drives up towards the castle, nothing else visible for miles. His helmet is in full face helmet mode. Several sentries are on guard, and see him from a mile away. Knight 1: An intruder spotted at six o’clock! Knight 2: Open fire! The Knights open fire at him, Ryder slapping down the Omnitrix. Eatle takes the wheel, the bike’s suspension system kicking in, still moving despite the weight. Eatle: Ha! It worked! Mecha’s a genius! Now this guy can be a major powerhouse! (A laser blast hits his head, him looking up at the Knights.) Time to prove it! Eatle drives head-on into the laser fire, Eatle taking no damage. The Knights then launch catapults, firing boulders at Eatle. Eatle pulls to a stop, a boulder landing right in front of him. Eatle: Thanks guys! (He takes a bite out of the boulder, savoring it.) I needed a little snack! Eatle takes a few more bites out of the boulder, as he keeps riding towards the castle. He fires lasers from his horn, it shattering the wall below the walk way, causing part of it to fall off. The Knights keep firing, doing nothing to him. Eatle fires another laser, tearing through the castle wall, hitting a catapult. Eatle drives up the castle wall, activating the thrusters. He is suspended in the air for a moment, as the Tenn-Speed takes him up, making it atop the castle wall. The Knights closest scream in terror as they run, Eatle revving the engine. Eatle: Where did you guys get those boulders from, anyway? Knight 1: Internet. Knight 2: Don’t answer the killer alien! Blast it! Eatle: Killer? You’ve got it all wrong. I just want. (They open fire at him, Eatle having an irritated face.) Fine. You asked for it. Eatle drives forward, Knights jumping out of the way. Some keep firing, as he rams them, knocking them down and one hanging off the wall. Knight: Somebody help me! (Another knight pulls him up, as Eatle reverts.) Hey! It’s a human! Ryder drives inside, going down a set of stairs. The Knights give chase, and follow him into a room. However, the room was empty, the Knights confused. Knight 3: Huh? Where’d he go? Knight 4: Forget that! Fan out and search for him! And someone notify Sire Enoch! End Scene Ester is locked down to a steel slab, a couple scientists in hazmat suits. One is at a console, typing into it. The other is at a monitor. Scientist 1: All systems are green. Scientist 2: Activating laser. Scientist 2 presses a button, a laser being fired, below Ester and traveling upwards. Ester struggles to get free, panicking. Ester: No! Stop! (She closes her eyes, the laser about to cut through her. The laser then stops, as she opens an eye.) Huh? Scientist 1: What happened? Scientist 2: I don’t know. It just turned itself off. Ghostfreak: Not necessarily. (Ghostfreak turns visible, scaring the scientists out of their seats.) That was me. A scientist fires a blaster at Ghostfreak, turning intangible to dodge. He flies forward, punching a scientist away. The other one tries to reactivate the laser, when Ghostfreak grabs him, slamming him into the wall. Ghostfreak: You trying to pull a fast one on me?! Let’s see, how you like this. Ghostfreak pulls back his second skin, tentacles flailing around. The scientist, terrified, cowers on the floor. Ghostfreak laughs manically, the scientist screaming. Ester: Ryder! (Ghostfreak stops, his eye going down the track on his body, arriving on his back.) A hand here? Ghostfreak: Oh, right. (His eye returns to look at the scientist.) You got off easy this time. (He puts down his skin, the tentacles disappearing back into them. Ghostfreak floats over to Ester, breaking her restraints.) You okay? Ester: Yeah. What was that all about? Ghostfreak: (Shudders) Don’t know, don’t want to know. Ester: Let’s just get out of here. You have a plan, right? Ghostfreak: Yeah. But it’ll require us to open the front door. A wooden draw gate. Ester: Why? Ghostfreak: Because I’m sure the watch won’t last me till (The Omnitrix starts beeping, timing out.) Ryder: (Full face helmet on) We get to the bike. Never mind, just, come on! Ryder and Ester run through the halls, Forever Knights coming at them. Ester stretches her body up into the air, the Knights focusing on her. Ryder runs and slides, knocking the Knights over as Ester lands next to him. She stretches her arms, grabbing a Knight and slamming him into another, clearing their path. Ryder fiddles with the Omnitrix, though it is still red. Ryder: Oh well. The bike will probably help us anyway. (Ryder presses the button by his ear, the Tenn-Speed activating, tearing through the hallways.) Now, we keep moving. It’ll follow us. They make their way to the main gate, seeing the levee holding it up. Ester reaches for it, when a laser blast hits her hand, causing her to retract it. They turn, seeing Enoch with a group of Knights. Enoch: Well, well. I’m surprised to see a shifting human. A hybrid freak. Why don’t you remove the helmet and reveal your face? Ryder: I will if you do. Enoch: Not likely. Now, relax and stay awhile. (He motions his hands, the Knights approaching. Ryder looks at the Omnitrix, as it turns green.) Ryder: Just so you know, I get comfortable very easily. (He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Molestache: Molestache? I dialed in Heatblast! (The Knights open fire, Molestache and Ester dodging.) Oh well. It’s clobbering time! Molestache digs into the ground, coming out and knocking a Knight over. The Knight accidentally fires into the air, the laser bouncing off the wall and hitting another one. Knights turn and fire at Molestache, who digs to dodge. Ester stretches and pulls herself up to the ceiling, swinging across. She drops, and stretches her legs, slamming into a Knight. Enoch fires a blaster at her, knocking her down. She groans, as Enoch stands on her chest, pointing the blaster at her. Enoch: I so would’ve preferred to have you alive so all the systems would be in usage for a few moments, but an autopsy will be just as informative. Ester: (Strained) Good luck with that. An engine roars, as the Tenn-Speed rams Enoch from behind, knocking him flat to the ground as it rolls over him. Molestache breaks the handle to the levee, the gate opening and falling down. Molestache: Thank you for extending your hospitality. We’ll be sure to never come back again. Molestache reverts, as he gets on his bike. Ester gets up, running and jumping onto the bike. Ryder speeds off, zooming across the plains. Enoch gets up, groaning in pain. Enoch: Tell me we got some trace of him! I want to learn everything possible before presenting this info to our King. Characters *Ryder *Ester Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Eatle *Ghostfreak *Molestache (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) Trivia *This episode introduces the Forever Knights, who will become major villains later on. *This episode features the first accidental transformation of the series. *The Knight responding that they got the boulders from the Internet is a reference to Fairly Odd Parents, the Internet being where Timmy Turner saying that's where he got everything from. *Molestache quote's Marvel's "The Thing" when he says "It's clobbering time!" *This episode hints at Zs'Skayr. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights